Mondays
by Celeste5
Summary: -Complete- Starts off as a typical Gaia day and then takes an unexpected turn... Please R&R!
1. Run In

***I don't own Fearless, the characters are property of Francine Pascal but this story is my own creation.  Enjoy!***

Run In 

_7: 47 am_

Gaia groggily got out of bed. _What day is it today? Oh yeah, Monday…just great.  _She threw on a worn pair of khakis and a gray -relatively clean- hooded sweatshirt.  Gaia smelled burnt eggs and toast. _Lovely, Ella's cooking again she thought to herself, maybe if I get to the door before Ella spots me I'll be able to head over to Krispy Kreme for an early morning doughnut.  _Gaia quickly grabbed her math textbook and stuffed it into her ever-present messenger bag. 

She glanced over to her dresser or Ella and George's dresser and saw her keys and a $5.00 bill; she grabbed them both before she headed out of the room and to the stairs.  The smell grew worse as she descended the stairs and her clunky construction boots sounded loudly with every reluctant step she took.  Gaia quickly made her way to the closet, grabbed her acid-green coat and headed out the door.  She was pretty pleased with herself; she had gotten out of the house without a run in with mega-bitch.   

_7:55am _

Gaia headed over to Krispy Kreme her stomach growling, _patience she told her stomach, patience._  She briskly walked by the salad bar full of greasy blobs of something and headed to the main counter where her precious donuts awaited.  "Can I get 3 chocolate doughnuts please?" she said eagerly.  Seconds later, she had a doughnut in her mouth and 2 in her messenger bag, for lunch.  

As she walked towards school her mind drifted briefly to Sam, as it always seemed to do in the quiet moments she had to herself.   She wondered what he was doing, maybe he was sleeping or cramming in extra time to study for an exam or snuggling with Heather under the sheets, kissing her lightly, holding her hand…STOP she told herself.  It was bad enough Sam was Heather's boyfriend but even worse was the fact that she had seen them together in bed and knew exactly what could have happened this weekend between them.  Gaia sighed.  

Why did she always think about this before school? 

This would mean she would brood about it all day in class, in between class, at lunch while Ed talked to her and so on and so on.  _Damn Monday's.  _Since she had been so immersed in her own thoughts and her doughnut, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking and slammed head first into a solid object, she stumbled and fell.  Her doughnut flew out of her hand.  When she finally looked up to see who she'd bumped in to her eyes widened.  It was Sam.  


	2. Chess

  ***See First Chapter for Copyright Information***  

Chess 

_8:05am_

SAM'S POV (Point of View)

Sam offered his hand to help Gaia up and she took it after a moment's hesitation. Sam couldn't help noticing how Gaia always looked so amazingly beautiful no matter what she wore.  Her eyes reflected the blue of the sky and always shocked him with their beauty.  The skin of her face was porcelain and free of imperfection.  Her hair was a buttery blonde.  She was gorgeous. 

Sam snapped out of his thoughts suddenly and remembered that he had a girlfriend.  Heather Gannis, the most popular girl at the village school, the envy of all his dorm roommates.  She was HOT.  But Sam never felt the way he did now with Heather as he stood in front of Gaia, heart pounding in his ears, eyes hardly blinking so he couldn't miss a second of her.  Gaia was his obsession, he thought about her 24/7 but he didn't know how she felt about him.  So he resolved to stick with Heather, even though Gaia was what he wanted.

  "S-Sorry" he stuttered to Gaia, who replied quickly "It's ok, I'm fine" They spent an awkward moment staring at their shoes. He spotted the corner of Gaia's Krispy Kreme box sticking out of her messenger bag and said, "So you like Krispy Kreme?"  He gestured to the box sticking out of her bag.  

Gaia stared blankly for a moment then glanced in the direction of the box, "Yeah, the chocolate ones are really good…" More awkward silence.  Then Gaia finally said, "I should probably get going, class starts in like 10 minutes" Sam nodded, "ok…well… bye then"  "Bye" Gaia said and walked off, her long legs stretching under the fabric of her pants. " Wait! Gaia!" She turned around.  

"Do you wanna play a game of chess after you finish school today?  Maybe around 3?" 

 Sam waited with baited breath as Gaia contemplated her answer, finally she replied, "Sure!"  She spun around and her long legs ate up the distance.   Sam smiled a large smile and walked away, counting down the hours to 3 o'clock.


	3. Hope

***See First Chapter for Copyright Information***

Hope 

_8:10am_

GAIA'S POV (Point of View)

_AM I CRAZY?!?! I can't believe I just agreed to play chess with Sam after school!! _Gaia thought furiously to herself, but she couldn't help feeling pleased that Sam had asked her.  

They had played a game of chess a long time ago and Gaia had been very confused with the way she had reacted, as the rain had poured down on to them.  She hadn't been able to concentrate on the board in front of her, the pieces were a blur and all she could think of was how Sam was so close, his smell had been so intoxicating and his body was absolutely _beautiful._  

Gaia had at the time, been unable to figure out why, when their eyes had locked she wasn't able to look away.  

Gaia snapped out of her reverie and remembered where she was supposed to be today, school.  She didn't even know why she bothered to go anyway, except because of Ed- her wheelchair bound friend.  She glanced at her watch and gasped, _I might actually not be late for class today!  _She realized as she stepped into the foyer of the Village School.

 As Gaia walked through the halls toward her locker she noticed a few of the FOHs (Friends of Heather) were staring at her and whispering to each other.  Gaia dismissed it; whatever they were whispering was either about her or not about her and either way she didn't care.  She spotted her locker and saw that Ed had just rolled up to it, waiting for her.  "Hey G!"  Ed said enthusiastically. 

The one thing Gaia hated about Ed was that even though it was a Monday morning he was always perky. "Hey Ed" she said lamely, 

"What's up?"

"O Nothing, but did you hear Mr. Steven is going to be…" 

Gaia spent the next 5 minutes listening to Ed talk on and on and wishing she could mute him.  Gaia tuned out Ed and focused on whether or not she would play chess with Sam after school.  _I might as well; if I don't it would be rude, right? But being rude has never been a problem before, she countered. _Gaia had always said what she thought no matter what, why was now so different?

 "…So this test is supposed to be really huge, did you study?" Ed asked Gaia suddenly. 

"Huh? Oh…the test, no I didn't study" Gaia said distractedly.

ED'S POV (Point of View)

Ed stared at Gaia hard and knew instantly that something was up.  He chose to keep quiet though, he knew Gaia well enough to know that she would tell him when she felt like it.  Gaia wasn't the type of person you could weasel secrets out of.  Ed knew that Gaia had had a rough childhood and it had given her scars that she hadn't healed from. 

 Ed looked up at Gaia from his wheelchair, she was in the middle of stuffing her Math and Science textbooks into her overstuffed messenger bag and her hair was starting to come loose from her messy ponytail.  When she finally finished she slung her bag on to her shoulder and started walking immediately to their next class, Gaia didn't slow down a bit to wait for Ed to catch up and Ed loved her for it.  He hated it when people pitied him because of the wheelchair.  It was bad enough he was stuck in the goddamn thing but to have people look down on him was even worse. 

Gaia was a breath of fresh air, she treated him the same as she treated anyone else and he loved her for it.  Gaia was his friend as well as his obsession.  When she called at night and he heard her beautiful voice his breath would catch in his throat as he stumbled for something funny to say.  

Ed loved everything about Gaia, her mind, body and soul. EVERYTHING.  Too bad Ed knew that Gaia loved someone else and actually had thought about having sex with that someone.  Sam Moon.  Ed knew he didn't have a chance in hell against Sam but as he looked up at Gaia once more and was greeted by her blue eyes staring into his brown ones he thought to himself, _There's always hope._  


	4. Never Happen

***See First Chapter for Copyright Information***

Never Happen 

GAIA'S POV (Point of View)

_8:13am_

Gaia walked quickly to their next class, not stopping for Ed.  She knew how much Ed hated her stopping for him.  So she kept on walking, with 2 minutes left to get to her class on time.  

"Get off Me!!"

 Gaia whipped her head around to the source of the voice and rolled her eyes.  It was the typical Village School scene, small, helpless and completely geeky guy vs. large, beefy, more muscles than brain, meathead.  _Great…how many times have I been late this month …11, just great and here's number 12.  _

Gaia strode quickly over to meathead, who had begun to slam the geek into his locker repetitively.  SMACK!! Gaia smacked beefy upside the head.  He turned his head around "What the fu---" 

Gaia grabbed the guy's greasy hair and slammed his head against the locker; he fell to the smudged hallway floor and didn't get up.  Gaia glanced at the geek; he was looking at her with a mixture of awe and disbelief with his mouth hanging open.  Gaia patted him on the head and walked back to where Ed had been waiting.  Together they walked into their class.  "Mr. Fargo and Ms. Moore you're both late.  I'll be seeing you in detention."  _Just Great._

_8:17am_

HEATHER'S POV (Point of View)

Heather watched with disdain as Gaia entered the room along side Ed.  _It's social reject Barbie! Complete with social reject outfit and Ed (sold separately)_ Heather giggled to herself.  Maybe she would start a little fight in the hallway, bitch out on Gaia just because of lack of a better thing to do. 

She twirled her pencil around in her hand, Sam hadn't called over the weekend and it seemed like he was avoiding her.  _Maybe she would drop by Sam's dorm this afternoon and figure out why he was being so distant lately_. 

Gaia had now gone to the back of the room brushing past Heather and sitting down with Ed; who parked his wheelchair beside her.  _Ed follows Gaia everywhere, he's like a friggin' newborn puppy!_  Heather couldn't help feeling mad that Ed (who was once her boyfriend and true love) had fallen for trailer trash and Moore.  

Gaia seemed to be able to get any guy she could ever want or rather Heather could ever want.  Heather knew that Ed had a thing for Gaia and even Sam seemed to be in awe of her.  Next thing Heather knew Sam would be going out with Gaia.  _Hmmm…Gaia and Sam…yeah right that would never happen._


	5. Decisions, Decisions

***See First Chapter for Copyright Information***

**Authors Note:**  The "book of poetry" Gaia's teacher is reading is actually a song by Stabbing Westward called You Complete Me.  I thought it tied well into Gaia's thoughts, so I used it ;) Anyway this chapter was written the day before Christmas Eve so if it sucks then own it all up to that!  If it's good than it's because of all the time and effort I spent working on it J  

**Decisions, Decisions**

_8:10 am_

SAM'S POV (Point of View)

After his encounter with Gaia, Sam had started walking back to his dorm room to get in a quick shower before going to his first class of the day.  After the shower he was once again thinking about Gaia and the chess match later that afternoon.  But he couldn't help wondering if what he was doing was a giant mistake.  _I have a girlfriend.  It's as simple as that. _

But Sam knew that nothing was as simple as he thought.  He knew that when he was around Gaia the whole world melted away and they seemed to live in a moment that was only theirs, which no one could break.  With Heather things were very different.  It seemed that he was only eye candy to impress her friends with and make her look good because she had a college boyfriend.  But in truth Sam could be doing the same to Heather, pretending he loved her but always thinking of someone else.  _Maybe we just aren't right for each other._

The thought that Sam had been having a lot lately suddenly popped into his head again: _I should break up with Heather and go after Gaia.  But I don't even know if Gaia even thinks of me **that way**.  Why risk losing Heather because of a few awkward moments and a single chess match!  _Sam thought, getting more and more flustered by the second._ Because you **want **Gaia, _that little nagging voice in his head said_. _

Sam finally broke his concentration on his thoughts and began to notice the world around him; his feet were leading him in the direction of NYU.  He glanced in a shop window to check his appearance; his shirt was rumpled, his hair was tussled by the wind and his hand repeatedly ran through it to try and smooth it out, his eyes were wide and confused (probably because of his earlier thoughts) and his cheeks were red and hot. _I'm such a wreck! I really have to get it together. _Sam thought to himself as he continued walking.

He decided that he would talk to Gaia and find out what she really felt. If she felt the same…maybe me and Heather won't be an item anymore.  He nodded his head, satisfied with the plan.  He made his way into NYU and navigated his way through to his first class.  

_8:20 am_

GAIA'S POV (Point of View)

Gaia looked around the classroom her eyes glancing from face to face as her teacher babbled on and on, Heather was nearby with a group of FOH's encircling her, there were guys that were obviously in a gang to her right and to her left was Ed and a couple of non-FOH girls.  She shifted her eyes to the front of the room again and heard her teacher announce the words----

 "Pop Quiz!" 

Gaia rolled her eyes, whatever it was they were having the quiz on Gaia could pass easily, the question was did she want to? _Hmm…maybe I should attempt to bring my grade up so that way I don't get another phone call home.  _That was the last thing she needed, another Ella bitch out.  

She glanced down at her desk as the quiz paper was dropped on it.  _Pie, _she thought with a smirk.  She glanced around the room again; she saw people "discreetly" checking out their friend's papers, the FOH's all looked nervous and the girls to her left were scribbling down answers rapidly.

Gaia stared down at her own quiz paper and grabbed a pen, she quickly wrote answers into the blank spaces in her usual messy scrawl.  _Done, Gaia thought triumphantly pretending to work hard on her test.  Can't wait till lunch…mmmm Krispy Kreme.  _

Soon the quiz papers were collected and Gaia sat back in her chair, tipping it so that it leaned on the two back legs.  She looked over at Ed and asked him, "How do you think you did?"

"I have no clue, what about you?" Ed asked interestedly.  "Probably a B" Gaia replied nonchalantly.  The bell rang and everyone hurriedly got out of their seats, chairs scraping and books being gathered quickly.  Gaia lazily grabbed her books and swung her messenger bag onto her shoulder.  She began striding to the classroom door,  "Mr. Fargo and Ms. Moore, I better be seeing you in detention this afternoon" Mr. Stevens warned with what sounded like conviction. Gaia and Ed both nodded simultaneously and walked/rolled out of the room heading towards their last class before lunch.  

This class passed even more slowly than the first, Mrs. Rego spent the whole period reading a book of poetry.  Some of the sentences she read popped out to Gaia and seemed to tie into her Sam directed thoughts: "I am lost in the darkness between two worlds and here I'm struggling. You're the light I've been seeking cause my whole life there's been something missing.  Only you can make me whole, with just one touch. You complete me."  Gaia shifted uncomfortably in her seat at each sentence.  

The class finally ended with Mrs. Rego's usual dramatic poetic phrase "Don't let chances to do good slip out of your grasp, seize the day and use it for all it's worth."  Gaia snorted.  _Oh please, I really don't need this so early on a Monday morning.  _But something about what Mrs. Rego said stuck with Gaia and remained with her until the end of the day.  Gaia decided then that she would definitely confront Sam and find out what was going on between them this afternoon.

 "Hey G…Hellooooo??!"

 Gaia snapped out of her stupor and glanced at Ed, who was waiting for her impatiently to get her ass out of her chair and head to the cafeteria.  "Let's Go!"  Gaia got up and both she and Ed walked to the cafeteria, taking a seat at their usual table below the food chart.  _Definitely this afternoon_ was Gaia's final thought before digging into her bag for her doughnut.


	6. Love and Entrapment

***See First Chapter for Copyright Information***

Author's Note:  All I have to say is enjoy this chapter and remember to read the time above each characters POV.  

**Love and Entrapment**

_11:08am (Lunch)_

ED'S POV (Point of View) 

Ed stared at Gaia as she wolfed down her Krispy Kreme doughnut, watching as her full soft lips bit into the sugary morsel seeming to savor every sweet bite.  Ed wished more and more to be that doughnut right now to feel her lips devouring his…he wished he could tell her he loved her so badly it hurt.  But he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had.  He bit into his own cheese and ham sandwich half-heartedly and shifted his position in his wheelchair.  _Why would she want me anyway…only half of me actually works _he thought grimly.  

Ed looked back up at Gaia and noticed that she had finished her doughnut and was staring at him intently, probably wondering what was up with him.  He forced a smile onto his face and said, "So what did you think of Rego's poetry session today?" 

Gaia's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened but Ed didn't notice that, he was too busy looking at how her lips pursed before she spoke.  Gaia took a bite of her second doughnut before answering with her mouth full, "Well…it inspired me to drop out of school and attempt to accomplish a life long dream of mine" 

"And what is that?" Ed asked in an impression of a news reporter interviewing a major celebrity.  

"I will become –Gaia struck a dramatic pose- the best waitress New York has ever seen!"  Ed laughed.  Gaia smirked and turned her attention back to her doughnut. 

 "Um…Gaia?"  "Yeah" Gaia looked up and her blue eyes focused intently on his.  Ed felt a sudden burst of optimism.  He stuttered wondering if now was the right time to tell her how he felt, he glanced around nervously at the crowded cafeteria then back into Gaia's eyes that had now adopted an annoyed look. His sudden burst of courage instantly failed him.  

"Uh…what possessed you to start a fight? I mean, why is that every where you go, you always end up kicking some poor guy's ass?" He tried to cover up his nervousness by putting a cross look on his face and wagging his finger at her.  

Gaia smiled.  _God, she's so beautiful when she smiles…I have to tell her but when… in detention?_ Ed pondered that while he took a slurp of his pop._  Nope, Gaia will probably be pissed like she usually is if she's still in school when the final bell rings…her brownstone? Yeah that's a good idea, Ella will be at work and George is away on a business trip…if she isn't there I could probably try the park, she's usual playing chess with that old guy, Zolov…_Ed soon began wondering if today would be the single most horrible day of his life or one that he would remember as the best.

_Later That Day- 2:10pm (DETENTION) _

GAIA'S POV  (Point of View)

Gaia sat in detention sullenly next to Ed in a creaky old metal desk, three words repeating over and over in her mind, _I want out I want out I want out I want out…_She ground her teeth together.  Her last two classes were Geography and History…HISTORY at the end of the day!!! Gaia had almost fallen asleep twice and both times the teacher had smacked a ruler down on her desk, startling her back to listening about how this president did this and that president did that and the war happened because of this…Gaia was slowly going crazy, staring at the window non-stop watching as kid after kid walked down the stony school steps to Freedom.  Krispy Kreme doughnuts danced around in her mind singing "Eat Us, Eat Us, Eat Us…" over and over.  While Ed tried to speak soothing words to calm her down as she snapped pencil after pencil. 

Finally the old creaky teacher at the front of the room stood up and began, "You may now leave, I have a meeting so instead of the usual half hour you'll be leaving now but I hope you have learn-" Gaia didn't hear anymore, once she had heard the words "now leave" she had already started for the door at a jog.  Ed wheeled along behind her shouting something that sounded like see you tomorrow, so Gaia called behind her a quick "Bye!" and sped eagerly to the front doors where freedom awaited.  

"WHOOSH" the doors opened and Gaia stepped out into the bright sunshine squinting her eyes against the sudden brightness. "Ahhhhhh…" Gaia sighed as she walked quickly to the brownstone where she co-habited. She was almost home when a sudden thought popped into her head _SAM! I have to meet Sam at the park! _

Gaia glanced down at her watch- _2:25pm_.  Gaia had 35 minutes to head over to the chessboards at the park and meet Sam.  Gaia walked passed a shop window, stopped and went back to stare at her gruesome reflection.  Her hair was a complete mess, the hair band she had used to tie her hair in a ponytail had fallen out and her long blond hair was a mass of tangles piled on her head, she had spilled soda on her sweater and it had left a large brown stain and lastly her pants were encrusted with dirt. 

_Yeah that'll impress him _Gaia thought disgusted.  She hurried the rest of the way home, glad that Ella wasn't there and headed upstairs to her room, where she tossed off her clothes, grabbed a towel and headed into the washroom to take a quick shower.

Gaia turned off the tap and quickly toweled herself off.  Once that was done Gaia pulled on a pair of clean dark blue jeans and a- slightly frayed- gray t-shirt.  Then Gaia started on her hair, which laid in wet clumps on her scalp; she brushed the tangles loose furiously until most of them had come out.  She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see that it wasn't as horrible as it had been.  

Gaia brushed her teeth twice before digging around in a drawer below the sink looking for lip chap…_found it! _Shethought triumphantly.  Gaia imitated the motions that Ella made while putting coat after coat of lipstick on to her lips before she went to work in the morning.  _Whatever "work" was.  _Ella was supposed to be a photographer but looking at the bland pictures on the wall and the way she looked (like a teen slut) before going to "work", Gaia was sure there was more to Ella than what met the eyes. 

 She finished putting single coat of lip chap on her lips and dropped it back into the drawer, slamming it shut.  Gaia put on her watch glancing at the time as she did so- _2:46pm.  Not bad timing now all I have to do is haul my ass over to the chessboards and wait for Sam to show.  _Gaia sped down the stairs rapidly and soon hit the bottom, grabbing her construction boots and tugging them on as she went.  Gaia grabbed her coat and headed out in the direction of Washington Square Park where Sam and the chessboards would be waiting.  

_2:10pm  _

SAM'S POV (Point of View)  

Sam was on his way to his dorm after a day of countless notes and many teachers' lectures.  He was nervous and excited about this afternoon with Gaia.  Sam was determined to follow through with the plan to tell her how he felt and only hoped that she would feel the same.  He was now passing through the doors of his dorm to his own little box of a room.  He decided to take a hot shower, before heading over to the park to play a match with Zolov in order to warm up before facing Gaia.  She was an incredible chess player and he was as determined to beat her as much as he was to tell her he loved her.  

Sam was soon in the shower scrubbing at his hair with shampoo and the rest of his body with soap, the steamy jets of water released the stresses of the day and he was soon feeling completely calm and relaxed.  He had to force himself to turn off the tap before he grabbed a towel and dried himself off.  He put on a freshly cleaned cream v-necked sweater, black jeans, his battered leather shoes and his overcoat.  Ready to go he pushed opened the door, locked it with his key and was on his way to the park.

_2:40pm  _

At the park, Sam was playing against Zolov who was one of the most amazing chess players of his time.  Sam considered himself a very good chess player. But when faced with the masterful skill of the chess genius before him, he was once again an amateur seeing moves he'd never heard of before demonstrated by a man who labeled a red power ranger as a prized possession.  

Focusing his eyes on the board, he stared at the mass of pieces, wondering where he could go without being nabbed by one of Zolov's black pieces.  Sam ended up moving back his knight a few spaces to let Zolov take a pawn instead of a valuable piece.  "Checkmate" was Zolov's response to Sam's foolish move; he had left his king open and made it easy for his bishop to take him diagonally.  

Sam shook his head at his own stupidity "I should have seen that one coming" he muttered.  Zolov smiled, "Not your fault, when mind is on Ceendy how can you play chess?" he said knowingly.  Sam wasn't surprised.  Zolov seemed to always know when his mind was on Gaia (aka. Ceendy).  "Here you go Zolov" Sam said before handing him a crisp $20 bill.  He checked his watch –2:50pm- and got up waving goodbye to Zolov as he searched for a free table before Gaia arrived.  

_2:50pm      _

ED'S POV (Point of View)

Ed rolled over to Gaia's brownstone taking his time while contemplating what exactly to say to her.  _Hey G! wassup…well I came by to tell you that I love you and want to be with you, so do you wanna be with me? _ Ed snorted.  _Yeah that was smooth, real smooth.  She'll definitely drop right into my lap!  _Ed thought sarcastically.  He didn't know what he would say to her and hoped that the words would come when he saw her beautiful face.  

Ed looked up at the ramp leading to the door of the brownstone.  He urged his wheelchair forward and was at the top of the ramp in seconds.  Ed took a deep breath and pressed his index finger against the doorbell; its musical tone rang out, warning all in the house that someone was at the door.  Ed waited for a minute or two before pressing the doorbell again.  He waited silently but no one came.  _Guess no ones home _Ed let out a large sigh of relief, surprising himself.  Didn't he want to tell Gaia?  Yes and no.  He was scared of her rejection but was determined to get his feelings out there.  _Who knows? She may actually feel the same.  _So with newfound determination, Ed set off for the park.

_2:50pm _

HEATHER'S POV (Point of View)

Heather walked to Sam's dorm room with a look on her face that said "Don't mess with me, I'm in a bad mood".  People actually got out of her way to let her pass.  Heather smirked.  She had begun to get really edgy after the thought of Gaia and Sam together.  _Maybe they were together this weekend and that was why Sam hadn't called.  _

Heather wasn't an idiot, she had seen the way Sam had looked after talking to Gaia the day she got slashed.  The way he had said her name and the look in his eyes when he said it, Heather would never forget.  So here she was at 2:50pm climbing up the stairs to Sam's room, ready to confront him.  _If he's not there I'm gonna have to go over to the park_ Heather shuddered.  

The park still scared her, even now in broad daylight.  _He's probably playing with those chess freaks again.  Great, that's the last thing I need. I'll probably have to wait until he's done playing too.  _Heather was getting really agitated now, she had already knocked on the door 3 times with no answer.  _Fine! I'll go to the stupid park but for this he's gonna have to pay me back big…_Heather thought as she stalked back the way she came.  

Author's Note:  Hope you liked this one!  Please R & R.  I love getting reviews!


	7. The Chess Match (Part 1)

***See First Chapter For Copyright Information***

Author's Note: Hope this chapter is good and sorry if this one's a bit short! The next chapter will most likely be the final one unless I decide to make a sequel. Read On…

**The Chess Match (Part 1)**

_2:55pm_

GAIA'S POV (Point of View)

Gaia walked through the arches of the Arc de Triompe moving toward the chessboards, her heart pounding because of her impatience and excitement, almost nervous…but not. _Is this what fear feels like?_ She was feeling what she always felt in the place of fear, a tingle of excitement running through her, filling her with an odd energy. 

Being unable to feel one of the most common human emotions was what made Gaia feel completely separated from the rest of the world. That was why when she had seen someone who had obviously been singled out getting beaten up she had helped. Gaia sometimes wondered whether she would act differently if she did have the ability to feel fear. But as she neared the chessboards all thoughts of her screwed up genetics were lost and she focused on finding Sam. 

She spotted him at once, sitting down at a chess table and was surprised at how the sight of him affected her. His ginger curls had grown long and curled around his ears, the cream colored sweater he wore brought out his hazel eyes, making them look large and bright. Gaia's breathing hitched and she had to force herself to keep walking and not just stand there staring at him. 

Gaia walked over to the table and greeted him "Hey" He looked up smiling, "Hey". Gaia stood for a moment longer, then sat down on the cold seat in front of him. He picked up a black piece and a white piece, mixing them behind his back and then he held them out in front of her "Your pick" Gaia chose his left hand and was met with a black piece. Sam smiled, "Looks like I go first". 

He thought for a moment and moved one of his pieces. Gaia watched his hand as it moved the piece; his long elegant fingers had Gaia's eyes transfixed. Looking at them reminded her of that day not too long ago when they had first met at this chess table. _FOCUS!_ Snapping back to the world of the living, Gaia stared down at her black pieces carefully choosing her next move. 

SAM'S POV (Point of View)

Sam stared at Gaia intensely (though she didn't seem to notice) watching her eyes as they roved over the chess board, his gaze moving to her smooth lips that were pursed in a thin line and her hair was being gently tossed by the wind, catching the light of the sun and making the strands of blonde hair glow. 

He was suddenly transported back to that day in the park where once again, Gaia was the only person he saw and everything around him was blurred as she claimed his vision. He watched as she picked up a chess piece and moved it to an empty space on the board. Sam looked down just as she looked back up, hoping that she hadn't caught him staring. He was also hoping that once this game was over he would have the guts to proceed with his plan. 

_2:55pm_

HEATHER'S POV (Point of View)

Heather had been on her way to the park and had been ready to give Sam a piece of her mind. But Meagan just happened to be passing by and just happened to bump into her. _No not now! I am so not in the mood for this. _But she plastered a huge fake smile on her face and greeted Meagan with very fake enthusiasm 

"Hey Meg! Where are you off to?" She asked with fake interest. 

"I'm just off to get a Latte, I'm meeting Kelly and Erica over at the new coffee house. Wanna Come?" 

Heather gave her best impression of a very regretful look. "I can't! I have to meet Sam over at the park" she replied. 

"C'mon Heather! Only for a couple minutes, please. Meagan stretched the "please" for a few seconds and finished with, "You hardly hang out with us anymore! Do you like, not like us?" she said worriedly. _I might as well or they'll be gossiping about this for days. _

"Ok…I guess Sam can wait a couple of minutes" she replied. "Great! Let's Go!" Meagan grabbed Heather's arm and led her away from the park toward the coffee shop. 

_3:05pm_

ED'S POV (Point of View)

Ed had almost reached the park when he passed by a convenience store and decided to grab two chocolate bars for him and for Gaia. _Ok so maybe it's not flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates but she's not that kind of girl. She's different from anyone I've ever met. _So he wheeled his way into the shop and grabbed a Mars bar for her and Snickers for him. 

Ed moved to the cash where a lanky guy with spiky gelled hair stood in front of the register. He took the chocolate bars from his hand and Ed wasn't surprised when he avoided his eyes completely, only looking at the chocolate bars. "That's $2.25 please," said spiky still not staring Ed in the eye. He handed over the change quickly, grabbed his chocolate bars and wheeled out of the store. Ed tried to keep from being angry but it was probably very evident in his face, especially his eyes that smoldered. 

_Why is it that everywhere I go people just can't help but treat me like I'm not even a person who deserves the same respect as everyone else? Just because my ass is glued to a wheelchair I get all this "special treatment"! _He fumed.Ed closed his eyes for a moment and wiped his hand over his face. _Calm down Fargo. It was just some idiot who has an IQ of exactly 2, no worries. _

He finally calmed down and realized that he had strayed away from the park in his anger. He stopped and soon figured that it was going to take him another 10 minutes to get to the park. _Great! And my arms are killing me! _Ed sighed and pumped his wheelchair back the way he came, his sore arms screaming in agony.


	8. The Chess Match (Part 2)

***See First Chapter for Copyright Information***

Author's Note:  I am SO sorry for the long wait on this chapter, exams are comin' up and I've been studying my ass off!  Plus I had a bit of writer's block these past couple of days/weeks.  Here's the second last chapter.  Hope you like it, though it's probably a bit out of character…

_3:05pm_

GAIA'S POV + SAM'S POV (Point of View)

They had proceeded to the mid-game.  She was up a knight and coming on strong.  _Almost like that first game in the park, only this time the tables have turned._  Gaia smiled to herself as she watched Sam frown down at the board, eyes darting from piece to piece, searching for the perfect move.  Finally moving a pawn forward, he settled back down again, a satisfied smile on his face.  

"You're turn" He said cockily.

_He's up to something…if only I could figure out what.  _Gaia looked down at the pawn he had moved forward and her mouth dropped open, with that one move he had made it impossible for her to move forward without sacrificing her second most valuable piece, her rook.  Gaia looked up at Sam, his face a blank mask.  Luckily Gaia's father had taught her the art of strategy, so she had a plan quickly forming in her mind's eye.  

She moved her rook forward a space and Sam watched, triumph gleaming in his eyes.  _Three, Two, One.  _Gaia thought to herself and as she thought this, Sam's eyes that had once been filled with triumph were now filled with frustration.  She had moved her rook forward, inviting him to claim it but her knight would attack any piece that tried.  

"You know you're really pissin' me off" Sam said playful anger in his voice.

Gaia was a bit taken a back but played along, "And I'm lovin' every second of it"  

He laughed and Gaia's heart beat quickly. 

_Damn, he's got a nice smile…nice eyes…mouth…everything.  _Gaia let out an almost inaudible sigh.

Or at least she thought it was inaudible.

Sam was now staring at her, eyes wide.  As if he were searching for something.  Gaia could almost feel him penetrating her body, through her mind, down to her heart, knowing exactly what she was thinking and feeling.  Becoming a part of her.  

Gaia was slowly growing uncomfortable and she was sure her cheeks were the shade of a very ripe tomato. 

"What is it?" She asked uneasily.

"I was…uh, just thinking" _C'mon Sam you can do it! Just tell her_

"Don't hurt yourself," Gaia said smiling.  _Why am I so comfortable around him?  I'm hardly ever like this with anyone.  Except for Ed.  It's like I can really be myself around Sam. _

Sam smiled.

Gaia smiled.

They stared at each other for a long moment, smiling.

Gaia was the one who first broke eye contact with Sam, looking back at the chessboard.  "So…what were you saying?"

Sam through caution to the wind and voiced what he had wanted to say back at the hospital where Heather got slashed.  "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Gaia had been told she was beautiful before but only by bums on the street that smelled of alcohol…among other things.  She wasn't sure what to say in response to Sam's words, so she just shook her head.  Gaia couldn't believe that S A M M O O N had just said that she was beautiful.  It could almost make up for all the shit she had gone through these last 5 years.  Almost. 

"I think about you all the time.  I know we don't know each other that well… but I can't get you out of my head.  Every time I close my eyes…all I see is you.  I don't know what it is about you…that makes-" -Sam paused for a second and pressed on- me want you."

As Sam finished he felt this incredible weight lift off his shoulders.  He was happy to get what he felt about Gaia 'out there in the open' and he waited silently, watching Gaia to gauge her reaction.  

Ok.  Sam telling her she was beautiful was one thing but…that he wanted her, that he thought about her, that every time he closed his eyes he saw her; was enough to make Gaia forget that she was a freak of nature without a fear gene, to forget that she was the most unpopular girl at the village school (not that she cared about that very much), about Heather, Ella, about E v e r y t h i n g.  All she was thinking about was how much she wanted Sam, how much she wanted his smooth lips on hers, to taste him, to feel that he needed her as much as she needed him. 

On impulse Gaia leaned forward toward Sam at the same time as he moved toward her.  

Their faces were millimeters away from each other and Gaia slowly closed her eyes, leaning forward to meet Sam's waiting lips. 

Their lips met and the warmth from the kiss spread throughout Gaia's entire body, all the way down to her toes.  She could feel the pressure of his lips against hers, the sweet taste of Sam's tongue as it explored her mouth.  

She lost herself in the sensations and dragged the moment out as far as it could go, reaching out her hands she placed them on his face and pulled him deeper into the kiss.  

Gaia could feel Sam's hands as they dug into her hair, holding her to his smooth, full lips.

They broke the kiss and Gaia stared straight in to Sam's eyes, "I want you too."

He smiled softly at her.  _Wow… she wants me. _ He thought dumbly as he gazed into Gaia's ocean blue eyes, then back down at her lips.  

This time he kissed her, hard and deep.  With a passion he never knew he possessed.  

_3:15pm_

ED'S POV (Point of View)   

Ed rolled under the Arc de Triompe, searching for a trace of Gaia; tangled blond hair, cargo pants or a very well worn gray hooded sweater.  He finally spotted her by the chess tables but could only tell it was her because of her blonde hair.  She was playing chess, except he wasn't sure as to who she was playing chess against.  _Probably that old guy Zolov she loves so much.  _

He rolled closer to the table to get a better look at Gaia and her opponent.  Ed could now clearly see Gaia's face, blue eyes first, then nose and lips slowly coming in to focus.  He shifted his head a little to get a better look at her opponent.  He didn't look like Zolov from the look of his designer clothes and curly hair. There was something about him that was familiar to Ed.  

 _Wait a second…isn' t that Heather's boyfriend?  _Ed had seen him before, at parties he went to.  He started forward but stopped suddenly, almost falling out of his chair, as Gaia leaned forward.  _What is she doing? _ 

Ed watched silently as Gaia kissed Sam, watched as she pulled him closer to her, hands on each cheek.  Watched as his hands gripped her head to his lips.

 A lone tear slid down Ed's cheek, his heart shattering, as he saw the woman he loved kiss another.  

The only thought that ran through his head as he rolled away from Gaia and Sam was a quote from a favorite show of his. 

_"Hope is for losers. It's a con job people trip behind 'till they finally get a grip on the cold, hard truth"_  

Ed took the chocolate bar meant for Gaia out of his pocket and tossed it in to a nearby garbage can. 

SAM'S POV (Point of View) 

Sam pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly.  Smiling he looked down at the chess board, "Guess it's a draw."

"Yeah, guess so.  I kinda lost my strategy, a couple kisses back" 

Sam laughed.  He couldn't remember a time when he felt so happy.  Not even with Heather.  Not ever.  _Heather…that reminds me, I have to tell Gaia._

"Gaia- about Heather- He began 

At the mention of Heather, Gaia's eyes grew cold and almost gray-looking.  Sam rushed on hurriedly, "I'm breaking up with her"

Gaia smiled uncertainly, "Really?" 

"Yes…I found someone else" Sam reached out and stroked Gaia's cheek lovingly, eyes full of desire.

Gaia placed a hand on his, where it laid on her cheek and sighed happily.  

Sam gazed in to Gaia's eyes intently and watched as the look of utter joy melted away from her face and into a mask of hatred.  

"What is it?" He asked worriedly, his hand falling from her cheek.  Sam followed her gaze and gasped.

_Heather.  _


	9. Happily Ever Now

::mondays:: ©Mysticalmyst::           

Author's Note:  And here is the final chapter of "Mondays"! *Loud Applause*  *Mysticalmyst clears throat* This is the first fanfic I have ever written for Fearless and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.  It encourages me to write more and I really enjoy readin 'em!  Anyway…Go ahead and check out some of my other stuff, most of it's Dark Angel right now but you never know I may write sumtin new…Enjoy The Final Chapter!

**Happily Ever Now**

HEATHER'S POV (Point of View)

Heather walked toward Gaia and Sam, anger in her ferocious steps, eyes practically spewing fire.  She had seen what Sam had just done, twice.  His face was flushed, his lips were swollen red from the fervent kisses and she was sure that Gaia's rabid fingers had made the trails in his hair.  Heather had just come out of Meagan's eager clutches in the new Starbucks down the street to be greeted by the scene before her.  

----Minutes Ago----

Breathing a huge sigh of relief when she had finally explained her way out of the small but packed coffee shop, Heather immediately headed to the park.  '_God, My feet are killing me… Sam better be there.'_  As she walked in to Washington Square Park, with it's dingy sidewalks and crumpled McDonald's bags littering the ground, Heather wondered again for the millionth time why exactly, Sam came here at all.  She glanced around, making sure to plant a distasteful look on her face.  Her sharp hazel-blue eyes rolled upwards as she spotted a couple making out at a chess table.  _'Ugh.'  _She thought to herself resisting the urge to retch out loud.  

But as Heather walked on slowly, leather boots clicking gently on the hard paved sidewalk, an unsettling feeling rose in the pit of her stomach.  And it wasn't just because she was in the same place where she had been brutally slashed only weeks before.  It was something else.  Heather snapped her head around quickly, looking over her shoulder.  Her eyes fell on the couple once again and before she could look away both the guy and girl pulled back, giving Heather ample time to view each of their faces.

Sam.

Gaia.

Her breathing hitched and her pupils became pin prinks in the deep swirling sea of her iris.  She stared for a moment hurt etched in her face, filling her with an intense need to run.  To escape the prison of her body, leave her life behind and run away from all the problems the world brought to her.   Translucent tears seeped freely down Heather's face creating meandering paths that blended with her perfectly applied mascara, making it bleed.  Heather reached a trembling hand to her cheek and fiercely wiped the tears away. _ 'Mother fuckin' son of a bitch'_

----Now----

Heather was only steps away from the chess tables and she watched as Sam brought a hand to Gaia's face, lovingly staring deep in to her eyes.  She watched as Sam spoke softly to her, looking at her in a way Heather had never seen him look at anyone before. 

 It only fuelled her anger.

Heather focused an intensely loathing look at Gaia and as if she could feel it, Gaia's eyes met Heather's unblinkingly, their hatred for each other reflected back at them.  Sam followed Gaia's gaze and his eyes widened in surprise. Heather searched Sam's eyes, their hazel depths a window to his thoughts; she found none of the love that had been there before, just guilt, fear and even a little bit of annoyance.  As if she had ruined his perfect moment by being there.

Sam slowly got up from the table and stiffly walked toward Heather, his eyes were now expressionless.  He closed the distance between them and time slowed to a crawl.  Heather's body worked independent of her mind and she watched as her hand swiftly cut through the air, connecting with Sam's cheek.  His head snapped to the side and he staggered backwards, eyes widened in shock.  The slap echoed loudly in the park and many people turned to watch as Heather spat to Sam, venom in her voice, "You son of a bitch. How could you do that to me!?"  

Sam was stunned for a moment but looked Heather directly in the eye and spoke softly, "Heather I---

"You're what? Sorry?"  Heather scoffed sarcastically.  "I guess this explains why you never called me this weekend.  You were with her."  She snarled, the word _her _coming out as a hiss.  "You've been obsessed with her since the day you saw her.  Even though you knew that it was her fault that I got slashed and almost bled to death.  And you know the sad thing is…I knew it all along.  I knew you were falling out of love with me."  Tears began to glide down Heather's pale cheeks.

Sam reached a hand to her shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but she flinched and pulled away from his touch.  Heather forced herself to speak, regardless of the tears and the sob that threatened to make itself heard. 

"You've fallen for her, haven't you?"  Her words came out bitter, the taste of them acid on her tongue.  Looking at him, Heather already knew what the answer would be.  And her heart broke. 

SAM'S POV (Point of View)

You've fallen for her. Fallen. For. Her.  Sam's blood coursed through him, he could feel it race through his veins, electrifying his flesh.  His gaze fell on Gaia; she stood awkwardly beside the chess table, her gold dusted hair whipping in the wind, full lips parted slightly and deep blue eyes filled with questions.  Waiting for his answer.

His eyes still fixed on Gaia he spoke, "Yes."  

Glancing back at Heather, seeing the hurt in her tear streaked face he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by guilt.  Even though he didn't regret what he'd said.  Sam uttered again to her, "I'm sorry." 

The words meant nothing. A meaningless jumble of letters, only said to make the moment less hurtful.  

It didn't work. 

Heather's pain was as clear on her face as a knife wound to the heart.  But as quickly as he had seen the hurt in her eyes, it vanished.  Her expression was unreadable.  She was as still as a statue, cold and unfeeling.  "I hope you two are happy together."  Her words held none of the harshness he had witnessed before, but resignation and emptiness.  They were hollow. 

Heather stared at Sam for a second longer, giving him a chance to take back his words and beg for her forgiveness.  Sam's mouth remained firmly closed.  She walked away from him head held high, shoving through the crowds of people that had surrounded them.  Quite suddenly the gathering of gawkers disbursed.  The show was over.

Sam knew Heather well enough to know that she would never give him the benefit of seeing her hurt.  She had too damn much pride for that.  But he would always treasure the time they had shared together in the months before Gaia came barreling into his life.  Sam watched as Heather disappeared into the distance.  Another chapter of his life ended.

He turned slowly, to find Gaia still rooted to the ground by the chess table.

GAIA'S POV (Point of View)

"You fallen for her, haven't you?"

Gaia waited for Sam's answer.  Her heart rate was slow and steady, but blood pounded in her ears relentlessly.  A thin trail of adrenaline lanced through her, the same rush of energy that always consumed her before a fight.  She welcomed it.  The feeling was so familiar now that she sought comfort in it, especially in this point of time where she felt particularly alien.  

Hazel eyes met hers in a deep penetrating stare; Gaia melted in to them like chocolate syrup on ice cream, letting his gaze fill her with a delicious warmth.  "Yes."  The word carried on the wind and she let it wash over her, caressing her face and body with its sweet simplicity.  She savored it like a chocolate delicacy.  Gaia couldn't begin to comprehend how much her life had just changed in the last half hour.  But she didn't allow herself to think too much.  To dissect this glorious moment with thoughts that did nothing but make her question what she was feeling right now, utter bliss.

She'd prayed for this moment.  Ok…maybe not prayed, Gaia didn't believe in a higher power watching the people of the world from the "heavens" but she had always…hoped for the moment when she could feel like a normal person.  A normal person who loved and was loved.  Yes.  She loved Sam Moon.  Ice queen, heartless, cynical bitch, also known as Gaia Moore loved someone.  Not possible right? Wrong.  Normally, Gaia would have gotten the hell outta the park, right when Heather had made her unwelcome appearance, she would have lifted herself from her seat and marched off, without a backwards glance.  But she had stayed.  Stayed for him.  Gaia couldn't have just got up and left.  Nope, she couldn't have left if she tried.

"----happy together."

When Gaia finally tuned back in to the heated conversation, she grabbed only the tail end of it; Heather having spoken last, walking swiftly away and disappearing in to the distance.  Out of both Sam and Gaia's lives for good.  Well…maybe not Gaia's life for good, since she did go to school with the vapid snob, but out of Sam's.  Which was good enough for Gaia.  

Sam turned slowly toward her.  She hadn't moved from her spot, unable to do anything but remain in silence by the chess table.  Gaia locked her gaze with him, trying to peruse through his complicated eyes to find out what was going on deep within the mind of Sam Moon.  He ran a trembling hand through his wavy reddish – brown gold hair.  It was oddly sexy and heat stained her cheeks.  Gaia pushed the thought from her mind; Sam needed her.  That could wait for later. 

Gaia moved swiftly toward him, taking large steps that brought her body in closer proximity to his.  She looked up in to his eyes and they smiled down at her.  Gaia whispered to him breathily, "Are you all right?"  

"Yeah…I'll be fine."  He replied in a hoarse whisper.  Sam tentatively reached a hand to her, tangling his fingers in the mass of blonde hair that cascaded down past her shoulders.  Gaia in return, brought her fingers to the hollow of his cheek in a light caress that trailed downwards until her fingers began tracing the lines of his lips.  She marveled at how those puffy red lips could transfix her, halt her breathing and gaze.  

Gaia glanced back up at Sam, his hands now moving down to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him.  Gaia's body pressed against Sam's muscled chest, his masculine scent overpowering, sending her over the edge.  She moved closer to him, lips yearning to devour his and quench her hunger for his touch.    

Drawn to him by some unseen force, Gaia's lips took on a mind of their own and she touched her lips to his lightly.  Sam responded and the kiss deepened, he pushed those hypnotic lips on to hers with increased passion.  Gaia's hands had moved to the nape of his neck, his curly hair brushing against her fingertips, sending shockwaves of electricity traveling through her.  

Sam's hands moved in slow circles, caressing the small of her back.  She shivered slightly, her need for him intensifying with every gentle ministration.  The kiss broke slowly and Sam's lips moved to her neck, just below her jaw line.  The contact caused Gaia to let out a sigh of pleasure. His lips nipped at her jaw now and she leaned in to him, letting him render her powerless.  

"I love you."

Sam whispered against her neck, dragging his eyes upwards to meet Gaia's.  She answered him, letting the words roll off her tongue, "I love you, too." The moment the consonants left her lips, traveling to Sam's waiting ears; Gaia knew they were the right ones.

Gaia also knew that this might not last; things in her worlds rarely did, her father being a prime example of how love didn't last forever.  But she would 'seize the day and use it for all it's worth'.  _Guess Rego's poetry sessions are good for something…I can't believe all this happened on a Monday.  _Was her last thought before pressing her lips to Sam's in a kiss that promised him a happily ever now, who knew what the future would bring.   

**E D  **

Optimism.  False Joy.  False HOPE.  Believing in something that you know deep down is a load of bullshit.  Something that you know won't come true even if you "wish hard enough".  Another lie told to disillusioned children, even adults hide behind it.  Even I hid behind it.  When I first got my ass confined to a wheel chair, I always hoped and daydreamed that by some MIRACLE I would regain the use of my legs and be back on the streets with my best skater buds.  

I just couldn't except that my legs were gone, dead weight.  Some days I would wake up and still believe I could just HOP out of bed.  Jerked back to reality by the thud of my unfeeling ass on the hardwood floor of my room.  I hated the chair, when I should have hated myself.  See, if I hadn't kept telling myself that someday I would walk again, I would have spared myself the humiliation and self-hatred I felt.  All because of a bitch named OPTIMISM.

When I left the park this afternoon, where I witnessed Gaia kissing Sam; I wished I could have taken a picture.  No, I'm not some kind of PSYCHO pervert.  I would have used it to remind myself of how hope is dashed to shreds whenever you even think of having it.

**H E A T H E R**

Gaia Moore.  I've hated her since the day she spilt hot coffee on my designer blouse.  Despised her since the day I saw her slumming with Ed.  Loathed her since the day she let a bunch of skinheads slash me in the park, when she could have warned me not to go there.  But today I didn't hate, or despise or loathe her.  To be honest, I didn't feel ANYTHING.   I mean I should have hated her right?  She took Ed from me and Sam (newly ex-boyfriend) and all I feel is…nothing.  

Sure, at first I wanted to rip her apart, Sam was MINE.  My property.  But after looking in to his eyes to see that he no longer cared for me, loved me like I thought he used to; I realized that I had never really loved him, never grazed the concept of love.  Because when I watched Sam look at Gaia, his gorgeous hazel eyes filled with an emotion I can't recall ever being aimed at me, I realized something.  

He never loved me, sure we were attracted to each other… I mean COME ON the guy is drop-dead gorgeous but that was it.  We had never reveled in the glory or power of love.  NOPE, we were…comfortable with each other, too wrapped up in the need for popularity and status to even care about meaningless emotion.  Only that particular emotion did carry a lot of meaning and that was why I had lost him.  Lost him to Gaia Moore.  Maybe the reason I wasn't mad at Gaia was because she brought out the one thing I had failed to bring out in Sam.  His Love.       

**S A M  **

When I was a little kid, I hated girls.  COOTIES SUPREME.  I always remembered to get my "cootie shots" and stay clear of them.  Once I was a little bit older and gotten over my cooties phase, I still had a problem with girls.  I just couldn't speak to them; I guess that's when my stuttering problem came in to play, where I later had to go visit a speech therapist every week.  

My mom used to always tell me that one-day when I was a little bit older I would find someone that I could picture growing old with, someone who I'd wake up every morning to be greeted by.  She'd always say, "Sam, I know you'll find a girl to fall in love with.  You just wait."  I humored her by nodding my head and smiling at her, feigning belief.

Later in my teens, I did end up talking to girls, flirting with girls, kissing girls and having…intimate relationships with them.  But I never met anyone who I could "fall in love with".  Then I met Heather.  And I felt as if all the pieces of the puzzle that was my life had fallen in to place, I had a purpose.  I truly believed that I loved her.  But that love was just about as real as the "cootie shots" I had taken when I was little.  

I met Gaia.  Or rather Gaia EXPLODED into my life.  She made me feel things I had never felt before.  With every shared glance and every awkward conversation, I was falling deeper and deeper in to this obsession I had with her.  And I had no idea why.    

Kissing her this afternoon, feeling those soft healing lips on mine, her hands on the nape of my neck, playing with my hair, I couldn't remember feeling so…complete.  Like this empty part of my heart had just been filled and I was whole.  I told Gaia that I loved her and I realized why had become so obsessed with her; I could picture growing old with her, I could picture waking up everyday to be greeted by the radiance that was all her own.  Today I finally found someone I could fall in love with.  And she loves me back. 

**G A I A  **

I always assumed that I would be alone.  From the day my father deserted me and my mother was murdered.  I grew accustomed to being a LONE wolf.  Living where I could, moving from one foster home to the next.  And I had accepted that.  Gaia Moore; the cold, unfeeling mega-loner bitch.  It was who I was and who I'll probably always be.  Resigned to live a life alone with no one to love and no one to care for but myself.  It worked for me.  Up UNTIL NOW I believed that.  

Sam Moon.

Two words that had meant nothing but an embarrassing obsession.  From the moment I saw him I felt an undeniable infatuation with him.  Ever since he first played chess with me, his eyes looking straight in to my soul, I knew that there was something about him that I craved.  That something about him, allowed me to kiss him this afternoon, to plow my fingers through that perfect hair of his, to whisper words of love to him.  Sam Moon has become everything to me.  Because he makes me feel as if I'm NOT alone.  That was what I had craved, a release from my life of solitude.  And Sam gave that to me.  This afternoon he gave me hope that I may not end up alone when I'm old and wrinkled.  I just know that wherever life takes me he'll always be there.  Buried deep in the recesses of my once, shriveled heart.  Yeah…I know it sounds cheesy, like something you might read in a romance novel.  

I just know that even if me and Sam don't last forever, I'll always keep him locked up deep inside me.  Labeled the Only Boy That Gaia Moore Would Never Regret Loving.


End file.
